


Wedding AU

by RomanzePflanze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Asanoya_week2020, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinayachi - Freeform, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Parent Ukai Keishin, Poetic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Suits, True Love, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Weddings, he had a crush on nishinoya during highschool, hinata isn't over it yet, kageyama is very in love with yamaguchi, nishinoya and asahi are getting married, tanaka is the wedding planner, they're both wearing suits, this is very cheesy and cute, wedding au, yachi and hinata broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanzePflanze/pseuds/RomanzePflanze
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya are getting married! (And Tanaka has to prepare EVERYTHING)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Wedding AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chewdough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/gifts).



> This is super fluffly and asanoya as a whole are so precious
> 
> I'm gifting this to my dear friend @chewdough because i love her and she makes me love haikyu!! a lot more,,,, also your art is so lovely and i'm super glad we're friends. this is for you <3333

Today was the day.

Asahi and Nishinoya were getting married. Their friends couldn’t contain their excitement, jumping and shouting around, when they announced their engagement. A year and a half later, the two had the picture perfect wedding planned. Tanaka, Noya’s best friend, was his best man and organizer. The hairless man was constantly yelling at someone, be it for messing up the flower order or getting two cakes instead of one. Noya didn’t mind as long as one of the cakes was a carrot cake. 

Sunrays filtered through the large cherry blossom, that covered the main entrance for guests, the cloudless sky a good sign for a lovely summer day. Noya always wanted to get married in the summer, Asahi shared his sentiment. Anything that made the shorter happy, made Asahi happy, too. 

Slowly, more and more guests started to arrive. Most of them were family friends, old classmates from Karasuno also in the mix. Suga and Daichi arrived, relief washing over Tanaka. He grabbed the two groomsmen and shoved them backstage, scolding them for being late. The only ones missing were Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. Tanaka was going to kill those five and go to jail with no regret. How could they be late on a day like this?

Noya and Asahi were in separate rooms, calming their nerves on their own. Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were Nishinoya’s best men and Daichi, Suga and Ennoshita Asahi’s. More and more guests entered the venue, familiar faces in fancy attire. The five missing best men came tumbling in, Tanaka’s rage boiling over as he saw them. He pushed them backstage into the rooms of the grooms. Tanaka better get a best friend of the year award.

The four younger ones were thrown into Nishinoya’s changing room, finding the short boy sitting alone on a couch, eyes closed. At the sound of Tanaka slamming the door shut, the boy jumped up. That was when he acknowledged the presence of his juniors, awkwardly standing at the door. Hinata jumped at him first, hugging the short male tight. Kageyama bent down to lightly hug him, his heart racing a little.

Back in his second year, he might have had a little crush on the former Libero, his athleticism and enthusiasm winning the talented setter over. No wonder Asahi liked him. Not only was he an amazing athlete, he was also extremely good-looking. Kageyama’s tongue found its way to the roof of his mouth as he observed the older a little. 

His white suit fit him so well, the black button up, causing Kageyama’s brain to short circuit a little. The way Noya flicked his eyes up to the setter made his knees give way. Even years later, the Libero never really lost his charm. Kageyama doubted that he would have ever gotten over him, if Yamaguchi hadn’t sung at their schools’ talent show. Now, although Noya was the handsomest man to walk this earth, Kageyama was dating the prettiest man to walk this earth.

Yamaguchi squeezed his hand and he looked at him, nodding. The freckled boy always worried about him. Zoning back into the ongoing conversation, Tsukishima was asking the libero what his vows consisted of. Smirking, Noya shook his head, the blond sighing before sitting down on the large couch. The others followed suit, sitting and chatting to get Nishinoya’s mind off of things.

In Asahi’s changing room, Daichi and Suga were gushing about how great Asahi looked in his black suit, the white button up adding to the outfit. His hair was in a low bun, a few strands loose in the front and a flower crown around his head. Suga couldn’t contain his excitement for the other’s big day, which actually helped Asahi calm down. 

He knew that he should be a lot more nervous since this was the big day. Not only was it a big day for him, but also for Nishinoya and their relationship. They were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. He couldn’t help, but feel at ease at that thought. Asahi always knew that it was going to be him and Nishinoya. From the minute, the boy forced him back onto the volleyball team back in highschool to the time he took care of Asahi when he had a fever back in college. 

Asahi could never see himself loving someone else as much as he loved Nishinoya. The best part was, that he knew the other felt the same way. Asahi saw the way Nishinoya’s eyes softened, when he smiled or laughed. He saw the look he gave him before diving in to kiss him. That look conveyed a thousand things, but Asahi boiled it down to one single word.

Love.

Whenever he would rant to his friends about Nishinoya, they’d call him a hopeless romantic or a softie. At the thought of the other, his whole being failed to function properly, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind the way he’d stutter over words or avoid those big brown eyes, that made his heart flutter. Asahi was in love with being in love with Nishinoya.

Daichi and Suga knew best, how much Asahi really loved the other. Before they became a couple, Asahi would ramble their ears off with his affection for the shorter. It was endearing, but Suga and Daichi had their own relationship to figure out at the time. Eventually, Asahi finally confessed and Noya replied, by grabbing his face and kissing him. That warm spring day will stay in Asahi’s heart forever.

The wedding guests all arrived, Tanaka smiling for the first time that morning. He warmly welcomed all the guests and announced the schedule they would try to follow. The groomsmen walk out, the guests cheering jokingly. It wasn’t everyday that you saw the five of the younger ones in suits. 

Asahi stood at the front, since Nishinoya wanted to walk down the aisle with coach Ukai. Standing in the front with all his family and friends watching him, supporting him, Asahi never felt more content with his life. Everyone went silent as footsteps came closer. Asahi took a deep breath, turning his whole body to face Noya. Ukai looked like a proud father walking his gorgeous daughter down the aisle. 

When Asahi’s and Noya’s eyes met, the wind left the ace as soon as it had entered. Nishinoya looked so good in white and he knew it. He walked with nothing, but confidence in his stride yet his eyes remained soft. Noya stared at his fiancé, the loose strands and the flowers, so pretty. Asahi was completely and utterly gorgeous. Noya wondered how he got so lucky. How he could have loved anyone, but he fell for the libero.

Asahi hadn’t even realized, he was crying until Noya reached out and wiped a few stray tears. The former ace would have kissed him then and there, if he could. Tanaka coed before continuing his mcing, doing his job very well. They went through all the formalities and before they knew it, it was time for the vows.

Nishinoya took the vows very seriously. Ever since they got engaged, he worked on them every single day. He wanted to tell Asahi nothing, but the truth, but sometimes digging up the truth in your own heart was hard. He even cried one night, going down a spiral of self hatred for not being able to simply write what would make Asahi smile that smile, that he loved so much. He realized that it took a lot more than just pretty words and metaphors. 

Standing in front of Asahi now, he nearly forgot his vows, so in love with his soft smile and eye wrinkles. Asahi’s full attention was on him. No one could take it away at that moment. It was all his and he wanted to soak it up. Asahi was his lover. He gets to call Asahi his husband soon. The thought alone made a storm of butterflies unleash in his chest.

“Asahi Azumane. There’s so much I want to say to you I don’t know where to start. I want to tell you how you make me feel. How simply seeing you causes my being to malfunction. How I am so in love with you. How words don’t suffice my love for you. They will never. Mainly because my love for you feels different everyday. Some days it feels like brushing hands, flushed faces, rapid heartbeats, abundant butterflies and burgeoning infatuation and on others it feels like sunlight gently kissing my skin, the ocean carefully engulfing my body, the sand sticking to me, the sound of laughter and soft kisses. Your love constantly reveals itself to me. Everyday I realize how lucky I am to call you mine. I know you’re not mine, but you choose to be mine everyday you wake up. That in itself is a blessing. I could go on and on about all the little things about you that make me love you so much, but I don’t want to bore the guests. I’m going to do it anyway, because this is my wedding. Asa, the way your eyes always shimmer with pure innocence is so incredibly precious. The way you put your hair tie between your teeth as you collect your hair to put in that pretty ponytail is so freaking attractive, you don’t even notice.There are so many things I love about you that you should love too. More importantly, the way you love me makes me love myself. Because if someone as pure and good as you can love me, maybe I deserve to love myself too. For that, I want to thank you Asahi. Thank you for making me love myself. Moreover, thank you for loving me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I can’t say it enough. Now, to the more traditional part of vows. I, Yū Nishinoya, take you Azumane Asahi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part.”

Noya couldn’t keep his smile off his face the entire time, even as the tears streamed. Asahi also had tears running down his face. Every single guest in the audience was in complete awe of Nishinoya's honesty. The words, that left his mouth, were so unbelievably earnest. Tanaka couldn’t think straight as a warm feeling spread throughout his chest at Noya’s words. Noya had managed to transmit the love he felt for Asahi onto everyone at the wedding. 

Even Tsukishima, who barely ever showed any emotion other than annoyed, had a soft expression of veneration. Hinata was choking on his tears as Yamaguchi comfortingly hugged him sideways, Kageyama holding his boyfriend’s hand. No one has ever seen this side of Nishinoya before. Completely and utterly vulnerable. So open and in love. 

Seeing Nishinoya like this made Hinata believe in love again. After his awful fight and breakup with Yachi, his resentment towards love grew as his theory was proven correct. Eventually people do grow bored of each other and leave. He hadn’t meant any of the words he recklessly shouted at Yachi, his heart not letting him tell her the truth. He had still loved her back then. He let her leave because she looked so much happier without him. Hinata was right. She was very much happier without him.

Kageyama observed the crying boy, then shifted his gaze to Yamaguchi. Just the thought of losing him made him feel sick. He couldn’t imagine how hurt Hinata must have felt when Yachi walked out on him. The girl must have been completely fed up, because that didn’t sound like her at all. Silently praying, Kageyama hoped Hinata would find love like Asahi and Noya. 

“That was absolutely beautiful, Noya.” The short groom smiled at his best friend, “I had to get it right for my lovely fiancé soon to be husband.” The guests cooed, some chuckling as they wiped their tears. Hinata’s crying had simmered down to sniffles, his hands gripping the bouquet he was holding. Yamaguchi ruffled his orange curls before placing his hand on his shoulder.

Asahi was completely dazed as he looked at his fiancé. How on earth did he deserve all that is Nishinoya Yū? What kind of saint was he in his past life to deserve this? There was no way he could ever take this for granted. Tanaka looked at him, their expressions akin. They were both in utter shock. 

“Well, it’s your turn Asahi.”

“What can I say? As you can all clearly see I am getting married to an actual angel. I want to explain something to you, Noya. You know the sun and the moon right? The sun blinds people with its warmth and beauty whilst the moon shimmers softly and watches over the night. As cliché as this might sound, I think we are exactly that. We are fallen planets with hopes of finding our own gravity again. You are my sun. You are what brings life into me every morning. Every second I breathe I thank you with it. Nishinoya, you are the reason I am alive today. You are the reason for everything I do. I want to be your moon. I want to be what grounds you and keeps you safe at night. I want to illuminate paths during dark times when you think all hope is lost. I want you to know that I will always be there for you. No matter what. Our love is the color of a sunrise, a mix between you and I. All this analogy is leading me to is, that you are the one, Noya. You have always been the only one and I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call you mine. You love me in a way, that makes me yearn for nothing. Your love brings absolute peace to me. Thank you. Now to the more traditional part: I, Azumane Asahi, take you, Yû Nishinoya, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.”

Just like after Noya’s vows the crowd was silent, but this silence felt different. Hearing Asahi speak so much in one go was a lot for most guests. On top of that was the fact that his vows were so utterly personal, they felt like a wet slap in the face. Kageyama and Yamaguchi were squeezing their hands together tightly without realizing it, their faces pinked and hearts racing.

Once again, the guests got a taste of the love between the two. From the looks of it, everyone was slightly drunk from it. Tanaka’s mouth was ajar the entire time, quickly composing himself when Asahi turned to him. He cleared his throat before beckoning Natsu to come forth with the rings.

“Now, we proceed with the ring exchange.”

Natsu held the two gorgeous diamond rings towards the pair, her grin the widest Hinata has ever seen it. Nishinoya reached out with his shaking hand and grabbed the ring, Asahi following suit. The two stared at each other, the moment feeling all too significant and real to move on from it.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

Asahi muttered as he slipped the ring onto Noya’s slender ringfinger. Noya could feel the tears blurring his vision, but reached out for Asahi’s hand and put the ring on him, uttering the phrase through a clogged throat. Once the two let go of each other’s hand, Tanaka excitedly clapped his hand before declaring,

“I now pronounce you husbands! You may kiss.”

Asahi wasted no time cupping Noya’s face and pressing his lips against his husband’s. Noya sighed into the kiss, relief and satisfaction spreading in his chest. They parted from each other, their smiles filled with glee and hearts soaring. The guests cheered and roared, celebrating the union they just witnessed. 

“I want to thank you all for coming and I wish all the best to these newlyweds! After the recessional, we’ll have the wedding party in the hall next door!”

The wedding party was absolutely wonderful.  
Noya had to admit that he had the greatest best friend ever. The food, the decorations, the music and the mcing were all top tier and completely fitting to the theme of the wedding. All the groomsmen performed a dance that they were forced to learn by Tanaka and all the guests joined, the dance floor filled with laughter, smiles and awkward dance moves.

“Everyone line up for the bouquet throwing!” 

Noya asked Kageyama to set the bouquet to Asahi, so that he could pass it to the crowd. Kageyama had agreed with no hesitation and Hinata frowned, jealous. “Ready?” Kageyama asked, the big bouquet covering his face, “as ready as can be!” Asahi retorted, getting into positions. Kageyama tossed the bouquet perfectly, Asahi spiking right at Noya, who passed it into the sea of guests who were all too mesmerized by their performance to react.

Yamaguchi saw that the bouquet was going to hit Natsu in the head, because she had turned around to evade catching, and dived for it, catching it in his arms as his side hit the floor. Everyone gasped as Yamaguchi got up, holding the big bouquet that covered most of his face, completely unfazed from falling. Years of volleyball training did that to you.

Kageyama slowly lowered his arms and stared at his boyfriend, who moved to put the bouquet under his arm to stare back at him. The crowd cheered and congratulated Yamaguchi, who shyly smiled and thanked them, his eyes always going back to Kageyama’s cemented self. After everyone calmed down and people went back to eating and dancing, Kageyama approached Yamaguchi.

The setter carefully leaned down and kissed him, taking the freckled boy by surprise. Kageyama’s lips were warm and soft and Yamaguchi’s heart was beating in his ear. Kageyama pulled away, his eyes glittering with something Yamaguchi couldn’t decipher. Lowering his hand to hold Yamaguchi’s caused the freckled boy’s stomach to drop.

“I can’t believe a bouquet of flowers beat me to it.”

Kageyama muttered as he squeezed their intertwined hands. Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion before the small smile on Kageyama’s face explained it. Dropping the bouquet under his arms, Yamaguchi tackled his boyfriend with a bear hug, the tears already streaming. The setter hugged him just as tight, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

The small crowd that formed around them cheered supportingly, Noya smiling like a proud dad. He was always a little overprotective over the pinch server ever since he meekly asked Noya for help during practice. He knew Kageyama could be trusted not to break his heart.

The wedding slowly came to an end, the smiles and laughter never ending though. Asahi and Noya made sure to say goodbye to each and every guest, their face glowing with joy. For Asahi, it was weird to look over at Noya and think that that was now his husband. The feeling he had was like a teenage boy in love for the very first time. He hoped that feeling stayed forever and even if it didn’t, the thought of it alone was enough for him.

Tanaka bid goodbye to the newlyweds who engulfed him in a big hug. He would never admit this to them, but that was exactly what he needed after hosting a wedding. Kiyoko stood a few meters away, having missed the wedding due to an important doctors appointment for her parents. Tanaka and Kiyoko left, leaving the newlyweds alone in their wedding party hall.

“We’re married now, huh?”

“Married indeed.”

Asahi wrapped his arms around the younger and let himself soak up everything. This is one of the most beautiful moments in his life and the main reason for that was right in his arms. This was their beginning. From now on, everything they did will be for each other and with each other. This was the beginning to an end, that Asahi didn’t fear.

As long as they had each other, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
